


Ten Seconds

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, M/M, Odd, Other, animal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Simon- A pretty young man with an odd power...Rory- Simon's friend since childhoodJan- A classmate, and one of Simon's 'catches'.Van- A classmate, and another 'catch'.Zane- A classmate, yet another 'catch'.Sena- Female classmate, accidental 'catch'.female dog- a dog in heat, which Simon trades stares with.Asada- adopted child, yes there will be a major time skip at some point.It's kind of like this manga I recently found. However, his power requires ten seconds of staring, making it a bit more difficult to use. Gets kind of awkward being stared at by someone for that long...
Relationships: OC/OC





	Ten Seconds

\------

A very pretty man, standing under running water in a shower, in a nice looking house, moaned and snapped his hips forward, hand pumping his leaking cock as the other braced against the wall. He shuddered and panted, gasping and squirming in his own grip as he pumped faster, arching a bit and sliding to the floor. He continued the gasping and moaning, as he kept fisting himself, and soon he'd came, just as the boy whose sexual desire he felt pumping did. Letting the water wash away the mess he'd created, he smirked as he said "Thank you, Jan."

A week later, school...  
Dang...I need to catch another one... he sighed softly, shaking his head. He smirked, knowing just who to try, as the guy was homosexual and some people (including him) knew it. Soon coming upon his 'target', Van, he smirked as he said "Hey there." then grabbed his face and stared at him. Van looked a little nervous, and Simon said "Oh, sorry. I thought I saw something in your hair. Stay still while I see if anything's there." Ten seconds of staring later, he patted Van on the shoulder, and said "Must have been seeing things." Later that evening...  
Simon, again in the shower, moaned and bucked his hips. He knew Van was probably fantasizing about Zane, the same way his brother Jan fantasized about Zane's sister, and that made it that much easier for Simon. Simon moaned and arched, toes curling, as he fisted himself and gasped. He squeaked when he felt a sensation like something in his rump, and sighing he took his own vibrating toy and eased it in, flipping it on and gasping as he turned onto his side, arching and crying out as he spread his legs a bit and kept pumping. When the toy brought him to cumming, he rolled to buck against the floor a few times, since it seemed Van had begun rutting into his bed when he came. "Hehe..." Simon laughed, cheeks flushed.

A few weeks later, school...  
Feeling the same urge, Simon sighed, and thought to try it on Zane now. The guy was notorious with rumors by others of how he'd slept with half the school by now...Putting on an adorable face, Simon approached him in a corner outside, sliding into his lap. "Do you like me, Zane?" he asked, batting his lashes and staring up at the taller male. Ten seconds later, he gasped when the other male crushed their lips together, and deciding to reward Zane he kissed him back. Escaping by the bell, before Zane could try anything else, he went to class with a smug look on his face. (And later that night, he had a lot of fun, due to the fact Zane was pounding Van into his mattress...)

About half a month later...  
No...Oh, please, no...Simon's thoughts whimpered, as the sexual desire of the girl seeped into him. That stupid...A-Ah...That stupid girl...he growled to himself. When the part that to him was scary came up, he began shaking and crying, twitching a bit as he slid to the floor. Somehow, he made it through, but he hated himself for 'catching' a girl...

A few days later, at a park...  
The boy sighed as he sat on a swing. He gasped as some dog came running up, and they traded stare for stare. The owner came running, apologizing, and thinking this was a male dog he just waved it off with a laugh. A day or two later, he gasped when his body got hot, face flushing. That was a female?! he yelped, hardly noticing when his friend Rory declared he was taking him to the nurse's office. Surprisingly, the nurse wasn't there, which was good considering he got more flushed and heated..."Simon, are you alright?" Rory asked. "Scary..." Simon managed between the pants. He then said "Babies...I want babies...Give me babies!" a moment later, as the feeling grew stronger. His eyes widened when he sensed a male had found the dog in heat, and he whimpered.

"N-No..." he said, then his eyes went wider. "No, don't put it in!" he said, sounding hysterical with fear to Rory. "Simon? What's wrong?" "Yeek! No!" Looking back at Rory, he suddenly said "Babies, let me have babies...Help me...I want babies..." He pawed at the ground, like a dog, and Rory said "You...sound like a dog in heat..." Without a second thought, he yanked Simon's pants and underwear off, and the other boy yelped when something painful was jammed into his back end. After pounding into Simon a few times, Rory pulled out to turn him over. "Simon, what's going on?" "I...I have this weird power...I have to stare in someone's eyes for it to work..." "Then...Look into my eyes, Simon..." Simon shivered as he did. 1...2...3... 4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Simon relaxed, blushing as Rory kissed him, and soon Rory was back to pounding into him...

The next day, everyone seemed to know the two were a thing of some sort. Apparently, some girl had been passing by on the way to the toilet, and heard them in there...Simon was surprised to see Van and Zane holding hands, but even more so to see Sena and Jan doing the same... "We were all friends as kids. Of course, back then Jan and I were best friends, as were Sena and Van. Somewhere along the way, that changed, and Van became my best friend...I realized half a month or more ago that I love Van. I guess Sena and Jan are the same." Zane explained. Simon chuckled as he nodded.

Five years later...  
"Again, I don't understand why you two got another puppy...Jan and Sena are already on their third child, Human child, granted the first time was the miracle of twins..." Simon huffed. He'd learned his odd little trait was something that faded with age, and now here after five years it was almost completely gone. He was so much happier now, not to mention he had a kitten and he was going with Rory to see possible children to adopt, all being younger orphans. Van pouted, snuggling into the hold of loosely draped arms, and Zane chuckled as he said "It's because we like dogs." He leaned down to kiss Van, and Van kissed back then looked at them.

"In a year, we will get a human child..." Van said. Simon shrugged, then said "Well...Rory and I need to get going. We have to meet the director at a certain time, if we want to see those little orphans." Zane nodded, waving them off. Van said "Good luck." as Rory and Simon headed out the door. (small ts)  
They'd seen all the adorable children, but it was a set of twins which caught onto Simon's heart...Rory sighed, looking at Simon and saying "You sure you want two kids, Si?" "We can't just leave one behind!" Simon exclaimed. "Alright, alright." Rory said. Simon said "Come on, Mari, Jordan." and the little girl and boy ran to him, clinging to his arms. Rory ruffled each of their hair, then led the way to the car, driving home.

Ending there, but might do teenage Mari and Jordan, as well as Jan's three kids, in another fic

Fin


End file.
